Honor
by Marlea1432
Summary: esta historia va de España y Al-Andalus,desde sus dias más felices hasta el más triste de ello en el que de decidira el final de uno de estos


''HONOR''

Día soleado,mañana elegre,como cualquier día normal en la Alahambra

España correteava jugando con las mariposas por sus bellos jardí -Andalus le mirava sonriendo mientras leia sus pergaminos

En un descuido el español acabo cayendose al moro se levanto corriendo a socorrer al niño

Al-Andalus: -le miro disimulando estar enfadado- ¿Cuantas veces te tendre que decir que tengas más cuidado?

España: e-es que...-señalo la mariposa infantil- ¡fue su culpa! e-ella me empujo...¡Achis! -solto un pequeño estornudo y arrugo  
la nariz-

Al-Andalus: pues entonces habra que reñir a la señora mariposa~...-le cogio en brazos y miro al pequeño insecto de alas azuladas-  
¡a ver,usted señora mariposa! ¡no vuelva a tirar a mi niño al agua!

España: -le abrazo por el cuello sonriendo- eres el mejor Al~

Al-Andalus: -le beso la frente con cariño- y tu eres un pequeño revoltoso~

De repente los consejeros avisaron a Al-Andalus de que tenia trabajo pendiente

Consejero: Señor Al-Andalus...tiene que mantenerse más constante en el trabajo...a parte,hay un arquitecto que quiere añadir una  
fuente con unos leones...

Al-Andalus: ya veo...presentadme a ese hombre y si me gusta su idea se la comprare por un buen precio -miro al niño-  
¿te gustan los leones~?

España: -Asintio feliz- ¡Sip~! mucho,son furtes y valientes~ -imito a un leon,pero más bien parecia un gatito-

Al-Andalus: ¡bien buena idea~! -le dejo en el suelo- y ahora mi niño ves con Laila que te cambie,estas empapado...

El moro llamo a la joven muchcha para que se llevara al niño

Al-Andalus: Laila por favor llevate al niño y cambiale de ropa

Laila: como usted diga señor~ -se agacho de lante del niño y le sonrio- bien,ahora vamos a cambiarte,¿si~?

España: -Asintio cogiendole la mano a la chica- ¡Vale~!

Al-Andalus: -miro al niño con una gran sonrisa- luego nos vemos pequeño~

España: esta bien...-tiro de la tunica del moro- ¿prometes que me enseñaras a menejar mejor las armas para que pueda ser un gran  
guerrero como tu...?

Al-Andalus: -se agacho hasta su altura y le acaricio la mejilla- por supuesto~ ahora vete con Lila,que vas a pillar  
un resfriado anda~ -le revolvio el pelo-

España: -le saco la lengua arrugando la nariz- Tooooonto~

Al-Andalus: -no pudo evir reirse- hasta luego mi niño... -le dijo marchandose-

El pequeño se fue con la chica a cambiarse de ropa,mientras el moro se reunia con el arquitecto para decidir lo de  
la fuente de los leones con sus consejeros  
Al cabo de un buen rato enseñandole planos etc,llegaron al acuerdo

Al-Andalus: ¡decidido seras mi esculto para realizar esta obra de arte~!

Escultor: Oh...eso seria un gran honor para mi~

Al-Andalus: -se quedo pensando un rato en que nombre ponerle al patio donde la hiban a situar- ...mmm...¡Ya lo tengo!  
¡se llamara el patio de los leones~!

A la semana siguiente Al-Andalus prometio enseñar a España a manejar diversas armas

España: Mamá Iberia ya me enseño a manejar las espadas~ ¡pero también quiero que me enseñes tu! -dijo sujetando un salble-

Al-Andalus: ...y si no me equiboco también te enseño Roma...-se quedo pensatibo-

España: ¡Así es~! yo ya soy un gran experto en todo tipo de espadas~ -dijo orgulloso de si mismo por ello-

Al-Andalus: -se rasco la barbilla- ¿y que tal con el hacha...?

España: ¿ha-hachas...? pues yo pensaba que solo se utilizaban para cortar madera...-se le quedo mirando algo confuso-

Al-Andalus: tu ya veras,las hachas son muy buenas aliadas en un combate a distancia~

España: -se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Yo quiero un hacha~!

Al-Andalus: -asintio son una sonrisa,dio unas palmadas avisando a uno de los guardias presentes que le trajera un hacha al  
pequeño- Abdel...¿te importaria traerme un hacha para España?

El guardia le trajo una pequeña hacha,algo desgastada si sin afilar para que no se hiciera daño  
El niño cogio el hacha emocionado dando saltitos de alegria  
Al-Andalus le miro sonriente y blandiendo su sable contra un muñeco de entranamiento echo de madera

A-Andalus: Vale,ya tienes tu arma,ahora se trata de aprender a manejarla~

El moro solto su sable dandoselo al guardia y cogio también un hacha,uno de los consejeros apareció por allí mirando  
la escena algo desconfiado

Consejero: S-Señor...tenga cuidado por favor...hace algun tiempo que no meneja ni utiliza el hacha...

Al-Andalus: oh venga...no te preocupes tanto...no pasara nada,ya veras~

El moro ataco al maniqui dandole en zonas vitales como el cuello,pecho y estomago

Al-Andalus: ¿lo has visto?

España: Si,si,si,si~ -dijo emocionado y dando saltitos- ¡ahora me toca a mi~!

Se pasaron el día entreando hasta que llego la tarde,acabaron sudando,estaban cansados,no podian más.

España: hum...estoy cansando...-dijo sentandose en el suelo abrazado a su pequeña hacha-

Al-Andalus: -se quieto el turbante el turbante de la cabeza soltando un bufido de cansancio- a sido...  
un día productivo...ahora hay que ir a tomar un baño...

Consejero: S-señor...mire a Hispania...

El moro se giro para mirar al niño,que este parecia estar huyendo...

Al-Andalus: ¡O-Oye!

España: ¡No quiero bañarme! -dijo ehchando a correr por los pasillos-

Al-Andalus le tiro el turbante al consejero echando a correr de tras del niño que se giro y al verse  
perseguido aumento el ritmo de la carrera intentando darle esquinazo

Al-Andalus: ¡Quieto! ¡te estoy diendo que pares,tienes que bañarte!

España: ¡No quiero!

El niño por un descuido se acabo chocando con uno de los guardias,este le cogio en brazos sorprendido al ver  
a Al-Andalus correr de tras del pequeño

España: ¡Ziryab sueltame,no quiero!

Ziryab: ¿que no quieres,que...? -alzo una ceja-

Al-Andalus: -se paro en seco,por lo que casi se estampa contra una columna,acabo jadeando de cansanció-  
G-gracias por atraparle Ziryab...-se acerco y cogio al pequeño en brazos- ¡y tu! tienes que bañarte  
¿no ves que estas sudando...?

Se llevo al niño a los baños,este se enfando y una vez dentro de la bañera se escondio bajo el agua,  
Al-Andalus viendole así decidio tirarse al agua en plan ''bomba'',a la que se tiro saco bastante agua  
fuera,el niño se sorprendio bastante y acabo por reise

España: Al...¡Tonto~! -se rio el pequeño español-

Al-Andalus: ¿ves como bañarse no es tan malo~? -le revolvio el pelo-

España: ...ya,bueno...pero tu no tienes nunca tiempo para que nos podamos bañar ni jugar juntos...  
-dijo algo triste,se puso a hacer burbujitas en el agua con la boca-

Al-Andalus: ...sabes que soy un hombre ocupado...

España: ¡pues desocupate! quiero que alguna vez juegues conmigo...

Al-Andalus: ...pero puedes jugar con Laila o Ziryab...

España: ya...pero ellos no son tu y yo quiero jugar contigo

Al-Andalus: -le empezo a lavar la cabeza- bien...pues entonces intentare acabar lo más pronto posible  
para que podamos jugar~

España: -cerro los ojos sonriendo de oreja a oreja contento- ¡Si~!

Al acabar de bañarse,salieron,ya tenian la cena puesta en la mesa con todo listo

Al-Andalus: Oh,muy atenta por tu parte Ahlm -se sento en la mesa-

El niño contento se sento en su silla corriendo

España: ¡Pollo~! tengo hambre,bañarme siempre hace que tengo mucha haaaaambre~ -dijo con tono infantil y entre risas-

Cuando acabaron la cena el pequeño cojio una manzana y le dio un bocado,Al-Andalus se le acerco y le cogio en  
brazos,llevandoselo a dar un paseo por los jardínes,le empezo a enseñar el nombre de algunas estrellas y de más  
constelaciones señalandolas en el cielo oscuro de aquella noche

Al-Andalus: Mira...esa constelacion es el Cinturon de Orion y esas son la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor  
El niño inocente se puso a buscar ''Osos'' en el cielo

España: -miro el cielo confuso- mmm...yo no veo ninguna osa...¡no mientas!...no hay ninguna osa

Al-Andalus: -no se pudo aguantar la risa al oir eso- no...me refiero a que esas estrellas se llaman así.  
''La Osa Mayor y La Osa Mayor''

España: Oh...pues vaya tonteria de nombre... -dijo inchando los mofletes y solto un bostezo- hump...

Al-Andalus: vamos a dormir anda...

El niño asintio,luego el moro se lo llevo a la cama acostandole y arropandole

Al-Andalus: que duermas bien habibi~ (mi niño) -dijo saliendo de la habitacion de niño-

Así paso un mes y acabaron con la obra de los leones  
España y Al-Andalus se miraron sonriendose agachados frente a la fuente,el niño se abrazo a uno de ellos  
-Andalus se levanto para darle la enhorabuena al Escultor por su gran trabajo.

Al-Andalus: ¡Mis más sinceras falicitaciones~! le han quedado perfectos

Escultor: -hizo una reberencia ante el- Muchisimas gracias,a sido un placer hacer esta obra para sus  
magnifocos jardínes~

Al-Andalus: No me seas tan modesto hombre~ ¡tengo una idea! ¡quedese esta noche,le haremos una fiesta  
por sus leones~! ''El Patio De Los Leones'' ¡Esta noche la estrella seran ellos y usted~!

Arquitecto: Oh...¡seria un placer y un honor mi señor~!

Al-Andalus: ¡Pues decidido! por cierto...¡Esta noche vuelve Lusitania de estar un mes fuera~!  
¡tenemos que hacerle también una fiesta a el! ¿No crees Habibi? -miro al niño-

España: ¡SI~~! esta noche vuelve mi hermanito~

Se rio el niño aplaudiendo infantil,tenia demasiadas cosas que contarle a su hermano  
Portugal se dirijia a casa otra vez cabalgando acompañado de varios escoltas,habia estado de  
investigacion para nuevos territorios,  
especias,tejidos y negocios,a pesar de su temprana y joven edad era muy astuto para esos asuntos

Portugal: Que ganas de volver a ver el pequeñajo de Hispania y a Al-Andalus -dijo cabalgando con algo  
de cansancio-

Escolta: Joven señor,si cabalgamos así durante toda la tarde llegaremos por la noche temprano...

Portugal: ¿No sera mucho para los caballos?

Escolta: No...estos caballos son unos de los mejores de mundo,son resistentes y fuertes,son caballos  
arabes

Portugal: Si tu lo dices...¿y cuantas veces te tendre que decir que no me llames joven señor? soy solo  
Lusitania -le dijo con una sonrisa-

En la Alahambra se estaba preparando todo para aquella noche;había bailarinas hermosas,muchos invitados,  
un grandioso banquete para una gran ocasión como era aquella

España: ¡Al-Andalus! ¿ya esta aquí Lusitania~? -le dijo emocionado-

Al-Andalus: Seguro que esta al caer,no te preocupes~

Cayo la noche y Portugal llego,solo entrar por la puerta vio a todo el mundo de fiesta y a un pequeño  
niño correr hacia el con una gran sonrisa en los labios

España: -se lanzo a abrazarle con lagrimas en los ojos de alegria- ¡Hermanito~!

Portugal: -se sorprendio un poco,pero al segundo le correspondio el abrazo con afecto revolviendole  
el pelo- ¡pero si es el pequeñajo~! ¿Que,ya sabes manejar otras armas que no sean las espadas?

Al-Andalus: ¡Pues claro~! ya sabe manejar el hacha de maravilla,y todo gracias al mejor maestro del  
mundo~ -se señalo orgulloso-

Portugal: ¿Así que te a enseñado Abedin...? -miro al niño y luego al moro de reojo con una sonrisa  
picara-

Al-Andalus: ¡O-oye que e sido yo! -protesto ante aquello-

Portugal: No te me eches flores anda...-no pudo aguantar la risa-

España: -tiro de su hermano para llevarle donde estaba la fuente de los leones- ¡Mira,mira! ¿A que es  
bonita~? la a echo el~ -señalo al escultor-

Escultor: A sido un gran placer trabar para ustedes~

Portugal: ya veo...el placer a sido nuentro,muchisimas gracias,a escho un trabajo magnifico~

El escultor le hizo una reberencia,acto seguido estubieron de fiesta toda la noche,muchas  
antorchas lo iluminavan todo,malavaristas,bailarinas,fakires,domadores de fieras,musicos,  
equilibristas,contorsionistas,de todo había aquella noche de festego

Así pasaron los meses,años,entre risas y felicidad...hasta que el pequeño niño cumplio diez  
años y su hermano 20

Al-Andalus: -se sento y se quedo viendo entrenar a los dos chicos- y parece ayer cuando le enseñe  
a manejar el hacha...-suspiro-

Los dos jovenes estaban entrenando muy en serio,pero casi siempre vencia Portugal al tener un mayor  
dominio de las armas y eso de ser el mayor,también ayudava un poco

España: -le ataco con el hacha- ¡No huyas!

Portugal: -esquibo el golpe con gran facilidad- claro...y dejo que me des..¿no? muy habil renacuajo~  
-le ataco con su espada haciendole un pequeño corte en la mejilla- Oye enano...¡Si esto fuera una  
lucha en serio ya estarias muerto!

España: -se limpio la sangre con el dorso de la mano,luego arremetio contra el pero solo consiguio  
hacerle un corte a una columna- ¡Ma-Maldción!

Los consejeros de Al-Andalus le echaron una buenas bronca

España: ¡pero si yo no e sido!¡a sido Lusitania que lo a esquibado!

Al-Andalus: -dio unas palmadas en señal de que se acabo entranar- ¡se acabo ya por hoy!

El chico tiro su hacha de mala manera y se fue a los establos cigiendo su caballo para irse a dar  
una vuelta y despejarse un poco,mientras Al-Andalus estubo hablando con Portugal

Al-Andalus: No seas tan duro con el...eres su hermano mayor,ten un poco de cuidado y paciencia con  
el...

Portuga: Sabes perfectamente que se estan empezando a movilizar para arrebatartelo de los brazos...  
y lo mismo va conmigo...-le dio la espalda- yo no soy como ese enano,yo respecto a eso hare lo que  
tenga que hacer...y ya sabes por donde voy...-dijo caminando en sentido contrario al moro,se detuvo  
un momento y le miro a los ojos,una lagrima cayo por su mejilla- me a encantado pasar estos años con  
vosotros dos...pero...esto se acabo ya... -dijo con una amarga sonrisa en la cara,luego se marcho sin  
decir nada más-

Al-Andalus: -contrajo las pupilas ante aquellas frias palabras y agacho la cebeza- me sera muy duro...  
luchar contra ti...-dio media vuelta empezando a caminar en sentido contrario al joven portugues-

En aquel momento el viento aparecio jelido como el hielol,azoto de manera suabe la cara del moro,mientras  
parecia jugar con los largos cabellos y tunicas de aquel momento España estaba recostado en un  
árbol tirando piedras a un lago ajeno a lo que a lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir y que marcaria la  
vida

España: Esto es un asco...fue Lusitania,Al-Andalus lo sabe...

Entonces el mismo viento que azto al moro ahora lo hacia con el,algo malo presintio,miro hacia el cielo  
y oyo a lo lejos sonidos de guerrilleros,rapidamente se monto en el caballo dirijiendose hacia palacio  
lo más rapido que podia

España: Esto no me gusta...aqui esta pasando algo muy raro...¡vamos! -le dio al caballo para que fuese más  
rapido,no seguia oyendo aquellos ruidos acercarse más y más-

Cuando llego solo se encontro a los guardias en la entrada,con arcos,sables...de todo,se vajo del caballo  
de un salto a toda prisa,apresurandose en encontrar a Al-Andalus

España: ¿¡Que ocurre!? ¡Al-Andalus! ¿¡Que esta pasando!?

Al-Andalus: ¡Hispania! oye,escuchame bien...-le cogio por los hombros- quiero que te escondas bien y  
cogas tu hacha...

España: -se asusto y le miro a los ojos- ¿y-y Lusitania...?

Al-Andalus: no creo...que le vuelvas a ver por aquí...-desvió la mirada-

España: -se mordio el labio intentando no ponerse a llorar y le abrazo,estaba temblando- T-tengo miedo...

Al-Andalus: -le correspondio- tranquilo...ahora haz lo que te e dicho,rapido...

El chico cogio su hacha y le obedecio enseguida,Al-Andalus dio la orden de alarmar,los cristianos ya  
estavan a las puertas del palacio batallando por recuperar a España

Al-Andalus: Esto no se lo voy a permitir...¡Acaben con esos malditos cristianos!

El chico le oyo,abrazo a su hacha con miedo,se levanto y la miro fijamente serio

España: va a dañar a Al-Andalus...¡tengo que ayudarle!

Se dirijio corriendo donde estaba,pero solo se encontro un monton de cadaveres tirados en el suelo  
,se apresuro y acerco corriendo a los que reconocia gritando sus nombres llorando mientras los zarandeava  
a ver si seguian con vida

España: ¡Laila,levantate!¡Ziryab,por favor!¡Hasan!¡Abdelah...!no...-vio a los cristianos acercarsele,por lo  
que cogiio su hacha con fuerza apuntandoles- ¡¿que le habeis echo a Al-Andalus!? ¿¡Donde esta!?

Los hombres aquellos se miraron entre si,soltaron una grande y sonora carcajada que recorrio cada  
rincon de la Alahambra,al chico le entraron escalofrios

Cristiano: ¡Ese cobarde salio corriendo de miedo!

España: ¡Mentirosos! ¡el jamas haria eso! -se le cayeron las lagrimas,acto seguido perdio el equilibrio  
cayendo al suelo de rodillas- el jamas...lo haria...

Los hombres le cogieron,el no opuso resistencia,estaba demasiado abatido como para ello,aquellos homberes  
le llevaron frente a la ''Santa Inquisicion'' para someterle a juicio por defender al moro y segun  
ellos traicionar al pueblo

: ¡Se le acusa de traicion por defender a aquel sucio moro! ¡Azotadle hasta que  
aprenda y si hace falta que se desmaye que lo haga!¡por mucho que sea un niño no tengais piedad!  
¡no os dejeis engañar por el,es solo un traidor!

Así fue...un día a la semana era azotado durante diez minutos sin piedad alguna,estubo en una celda,  
durante un mes,encadenado de manos,pies y hasta cuello,lleno de heridas,medio esqueletico por la  
falta de aliementos,hasta que Portugal se entero y corriendo vino a por el,cuando España desperto  
se vio entre sabanas blancas como la nieve

España: ¿y-ya...me e muerto...? -dijo sin fuerza alguna-

Portugal: -nego acariciandole la cabeza- no hermanito...estas algo magullado...pero sigues vivo...

España: -reconocio esa voz al momento- Lu-Lusitania...¿donde has estado asqueroso traidor...? e-eres...  
un c-cobarde...-dijo casi en un hilo de voz-

Portugal: ahora...soy Portugal y tu España...

España: ¿q-que estas diciendo...?¿y Al-Andalus...?

Portugal: -le tapo la boca con el indice- a ahora...no pronunciaras su nombre,sino es con odio...

España: ¿tu también has olvidado quien te a querido...no? tsk...

Portugal: No...pero si no quieres volver a esa celda...deveras olvidarlo,piensa que el te abandono...

Pasaron los años el chico ya tenia 15,a partir de las palabras de su hermano empezo a ver las cosas  
de otra forma,se fue a viendo más con un Francia,su amigo de la infancia,con el que había compartido  
infinidad de momentos en casa del Imperio Romano

Francia: O-oye...¿no crees que eso es demasiado arriesgado...? -dijo mientras se escondia de tras  
del español-

España: Oh,venga ya...¡Francia estas echo un nenaza!

Francia: ¡Shhhhh! Callate o nos van a oir...-le tapo la boca-

España: No me seas maricona...que con esas grañas y esas tunicas raras con ''florecitas'' pareces  
una chica...

Francia: ¡c-callate! yo voy a la ultima moda...no como tu que estas anticuado...-fruncio el ceño-

España: ya claro...sera eso~ -solto sin más,empezando a trepar por el muro-

Francia: ¡E-España! ¡como nos pillen por tu culpa te mato! ¡Los teutones se te echaran encima cuando  
te vean!

España: Me importa poco eso~ -dijo en lo alto del muro,lanzo una cuerda para que pudiera subir el  
Fraces-

Francia: Nos van a pillar ya veras tu...-cojio la cuerda empezando a trepar hasta llegar al lado  
del español- bien ya esta...-miro hacia a bajo divisando a dos guardias- ¡mira listo,t-te lo dije!  
mira a esos...  
estan armados...-trago saliva- y nosotros no...

El español lanzo una piedra para despistar a los guardias,estos fueron a mirar lo que se había ''movido''  
dejando su sitio desocupado,así los dos chicos tenian via libre

España: ¡Listo tu! no pasa nada,si más bien son tontos...-cogio al frances en brzos dispuesto a saltar  
loa cinco metros que media el muro- ¿preparado~? -le sonrio-

Francia: -le entro un leve sonrojo- ¡Mon dieu,estas loco! -se agarro al español con miedo mirando  
el suelo- Mamá Glia por favor...protejeme...-se presigno-

España: -le entro la risa de verle así- pues entonces...¡Salto!

Dicho y echo,el chico salto desde arriba,el no le temia a nada,ya había saltado desde más alto,por lo  
que aquello no era nada para el,pero su amigo...bueno...no estaba acostumbrado a las alturas

Francia: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grito el rubio como si una miña asustada,se abrozo  
al español con miedo mientras caian el suelo-

Calleron al suelo perfectamente,el frances estaba temblando,casi no podia respirar de la imperesión que  
le entro,estaba agarrado al español de ojos verdes como si no hubiese un mañana

España: Esto...te puedes soltar cuando quieras,...¿sabes? -le miro extraño- Suel-ta...ya,ahora...yuju...  
¿¡me estas oyendo!? -le replico-

Francia: -asintio soltandose de el- ¡que no grites!

España: -rodo los ojos- Santo Dios...no se como puedes ser tan marica...

El español oyo como los guardias volvian,esta vez acompañados de un chico de pelo blanco,ojos rojos y  
luciendo una cruz de hierro en al cuello,el ojiverde cogio al frances tirando de el para esconderse  
de tras de unos matorrales

Francia: Idiota...mirales¡ahora con tres! -fruncio el ceño mirandoles-

España: pues bueno...y los que quedan por salir -le miro- te saldran arrugas

Francia: -se llevo las manos a la frente preocupado por lo de las ''arrugas''- ¡D-deja de bromear!

Prusia: ¡Oidme bien! -miro a los guardias- ¡sosis unos inutiles! necesitais ser más asombrosos como  
yo~ ¡venga ahora a trabajar o os corto las manos!No querrais ver a Ore-sama enfadado~

El oir esto España no se pudo aguantar la risa soltando una sonora carcajada,probocando que el albino  
oyera su risa y se dirijio directo hacia ellos desenvainando su espada

Prusia: ¡Maldita seas Hungría!¡ya te has colado- ¿otra vez...? -miro a los chicos confuso,creia que  
había sido la hungara quien se colo y no esos dos chico que no había visto en su vida- ¿¡como habeis  
entrado!? ¡es imposible que hayais saltado esos cinco metros! -señalo el muro con la espada,luego  
les apunto con esta y atacandoles-

España empujo al frances para que no le diera recibiendo el golpe que le rasgo el brazo,se tiro encima  
del albino sacando una pequeña daga que siempre llevava encima

Francia: ¿¡pero no que hibas desarmado!? -les miro como estaba apunto de empezar la pelea con algo  
de miedo-

España: ¡nunca salgo de casa sin mi pequeña! -sustubo la daga con fuerza mientras sonreia de lado-

El teuton vio a los guardias acercarse para socorrerle y les grito pra que le dejaran pelear en paz

Prusia: ¡¿no veis que Ore-sama esta en medio de una pelea!? ¡Dejadme en paz para que pueda vencer a  
este tranquilo! -intento darle al español pero este le tiro al suelo- ¡Maldito!

Los dos chavales estubieron peleandose durante más de una hora,los guardias y el frances se aburrian  
tanto que aprovecharon para echarse a las cartas apostandose dinero

Francia: ¡ya os e dado todo mi dinero,no pien so daros mi ropa! mi hermosa ropa...

España: ¿y-y-y...tu vestido...? -le señalo confuso-

Guardia: ¡has perdido! te toca prenda por que te has quedado sin dinero...¡danos ese extraño  
vestido!

Francia: ¡No es extraño esto es la última moda en mi casa!...sois unos barbaros bosotros los  
teutones -se quito la ropa para darsela algo sonrojado de rabia-

Los dos chicos seguian peleandose hasta que uno de ellos cayo al suelo rendido,ese fue el Teuton,no  
podia más estaba totalmente agotado

España: No eres tan asombroso como se te viea y decias ser...-rio un poco mientras jadeaba de cansancio-  
pero...tampoco lo haces...del todo mal...

Prusia: C-callte...tu jamas seras tan genial como yo...

España: Si tu lo dices...-le tendio la mano para que se levantara- anda vamos~ -le sonrio-

Prusia: -le miro mal,pero sobretodo extrañado por su acto- ¿pero esto que es...? ¿¡Alguna broma  
pesada tuya o que!?

España: -resoplo molesto ante aquello y bufo rodando los ojos- eres un egocentroco de cuidado...

Prusia: -le tomo la mano sonriendole y se un salto se puso en pie- no lo has echo del todo mal...  
y encima con una dega...das más guerra que los hungaros y los Otomanos juntos~ -le dijo a modo  
de cumplido-

España: no les conozco...pero eso te lo puedo asegurar~ -le devolvio la sonrisa-

El frences se les arco,estaba practicamente desnudo

Francia: -se cruzo de brzos- ¿ habeis acabado...?

España: ¡Se lo han quedado esos! -señalo a los guardias- ¡y si estoy así es por tu maldita culpa  
pedazo de idiota,solo tuya y absolutemente tuya!

Prusia: -se rio del frances y le puso la mano en el hombro al español- ¡vaya amigo que tienes! ¡pero  
si parece una chica! Kesesesesese~

España: me lo vas a decir a mi...-solto un suspiro-

El chico de ojos rojos les invito a entrar a la fortaleza,le dio ropa de teuton al frances,cerveza al  
español y se echaraon casi sin darse cuenta unas risas,al final estos tres acabaron siendo muy muy muy  
buenos amigas,se ivan de fiesta siempre que podian,a lirla por los pueblos,pero el único que parecia  
ser siempre el castigado era Españ í paso el tiempo,hasta que el español se vio cada vez mñas metido  
de lleno en batallas en contra de Al-Andalus con su hermano

Francia y Prusia querian ayudar en todo lo que pudieran y más a España,pero el no les queria cerca  
suya con tal de no ponerles en peligro,hubo un día en el que España ya caso se libro del moro,solo le  
quedaba reconquistar una pequeña parte,aquel día se encontro cara a cara con aquel hombre,aquel  
hombre que casi se lo enseño todo,aquel mismo homber que casi considero un chico le vio  
de frente,no le cabia duda alguna de que era el...Al-Andalus...este le miro a los ojos no sabia si  
con odio,nostalgia o dolor...

Al-Andalus: veo...que has crecido mucho mi niño...-dojo con el sable en la mano-

España: ¡No me llames así! tu me abandonaste...¡no tienes derecho ni para hablarme! -solto sin  
pensarselo dos vez y le ataco con el hacha-

Al-Andalus: -paro el golpe con el sable- es verdad...te deje a tu suerte...-le devolvio el ataque  
dandole en el hombro-

España: -solto un quejido y se lanzo a por el haciendole un corte en la mejilla- ¡Lo admites,solo eres  
un moro cobarde! -le dijo con odio sus palabras-

Al-Andalus: si...soy un cobarde... -le ataco de nuevo-

España le paro el golpe con la bara del hacha,de sus armas salian casi chispas,para colmo se puso a  
llover,un viento frío les azoto,era aquel mismo de hace unos años,de aquel preciso día...aquel día  
en el que se torcieron las cosas,los dos lo notaron perfectamente,el final de alguno de los dos  
estaba cerca...tubieron una batalla encarnizada,acabaron agotados,jadeando,sudando...no se aguantaban  
en pie,pero tampoco davan su brazo a torzer...finalmente fue el moro el que cayo de rodillas al suelo

Al-Andalus: Por favor...matame...-le dijo en los ojos cerrados esperando su fin-

España: -le temblava el pulso- ¿¡q-que estas diciendo!? -le miro- ¡levantate! ¡esto no se acabado!

Al-Andalus: -le sonrio- n-no digas tonterias...tu todavia tienes camino que recorrer...el mio,acaba  
aquí...

España: -le le saltaron las lagrimas- ¡No! no te puedes morir...-se mordio el labio,para intentar  
no llorar,pero las lagrimas ya empezaron a caer por sus mejillas- ¡No quiero!

Al-Andalus cogio su sable intentandoselo clavar pero España se lo impidio cogiendole por la muñeca,  
el moro le miro a los ojos...pero el no vio a un joven de quince años,de ojos verdesesmeralda...sino  
a su niño...a su niño pequeño de cinco añitos...el moro le sonrio y se puso en pie,España le apunto  
con el sable de este

España: porfavor...abandona estas tierras...te lo pido... -dijo entre sollozos mientras le apuntava  
con el sable-

Al-Andalus se dirijio hacia el,se clavo su propio sable en el pecho aprobechando que el español lo  
tenia alzado,le salio un hilo de sangre de por la boca,España no pudo reaccionar solo abrio muchos  
los ojos sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel momento,el moro le sonrio y dijo:  
''Este es mi final...porfavor,no llores...se fuerte Habibi...''  
le dijo estas palabras mientras su cuerpo ya sin vida caia al suelo,en la arena de playa...que aquel  
día se tiño de rojo,España cayo también al suelo de rodillas,abrazo llorando como no había llorado  
nunca y como jamas lo volveria hacer.  
Francia y Prusia llegaron despues de enterarse de que estaba batallando,pero...lo hicieron bastante  
tarde como para encontrarse un montón de cadaveres en aquella hermosa playa,pero lo que realmente  
les impacto fue ver a su amigo llorando abrazado al cuerpo del moro sin vida y con el sable atravesado  
en el pecho,se le quedaron mirando a lo lejos...sin saber muy bien lo que hacer en ese momento

Prusia: ...¿p-pero...que a pasado aquí...? -miro todo a su alrededor-

Francia: seras idiota...-en cambio el frances solo tenia ojos para el español-

Entonces el Pruso dirijio de nuevo su mirada al español,y dijo algo...que nunca volveria a repetir,  
algo que solo se lo diria a España,algo que hico que se tragara su orgullo de considerarse siempre  
el mejor de todos

Prusia: Francia...tenemos el honor...de ser amigos suyos...del más fuerte,valiente,de corazón puro  
pero sobretodo honesto...

Francia: -asientio viendo aquella desoladora escena- el llega a ser el imperio más grande del mundo...  
de eso no hay duda ninguna...y su primera paso...por desgracia,a sido este...

Ambos chicos se llevaron la mano el pecho agachando la cabeza jurandole al español que siempre estarian  
a su español sorprendido les miro,se mordio el labio sollozando y giro la mirada al moro que tenia  
una sonrisa en el labios...aquella sonrisa se le quedaria para siempre en sus ojos esmeralda.  
Se levanto dejando a Al-Andalus en la arena y se dirijio hacia sus amigos esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa  
pero aún llorando sin poder evitarlo.

España: ¿lo habeis vito todo...? -dijo con su tipica sonrisa en la cara-

Francia: -le abrazo dejando la mirada perdida hacia el mar- si...sentimos llegar tan...tarde...

Prusia: realemte,no conozo a nadie con un espiritu tan valiento como el tuyo...-miro al español  
a los ojos-

Se dejo abrazar por el rubio sin decir nada,solo dejava caer sus lagrimas una tras otra  
sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo

España: mentira...-miro al teutonico- los hombres no lloran...el jefe no llora y lo esta haciendo...

Los dos chicos se arrodillaron ante el español y le juraron que estarian a su lado apoyandolo siempre  
pasara lo que ojiverde no supo lo que decir,solo se arodillo como ellos y les abrazo llorando,  
el viento parcio arroparles,una voz parecio susurrale a España con tono muy dulce: ''se fuerte...habibi''  
esa fue...la ultima vez que España oyera ese susurro...


End file.
